bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yajū Ashita
Yajū Ashita (野獣明日, Yajū Ashita) was the captain of the 11th Division, mostly known as "Ha-juu" (刃野獣, Bladed Beast) since he is a Grand Master in bladed weapons. Appearance Yajū has a dark complexion. He has very dark-coloured facial hair which includes a relatively long pointed beard, large sideburns that flair outwards to the side and an enormous tuft of hair, which protrudes directly upwards and over his forehead protector which has the symbol 11th Division. His typical attire consists of a high collared sleeveless uniform and one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket , worn over a mesh shirt , which displays various additional adornments. Unusually, his right shoulder is clad in segmented armour, much like that worn by traditional samurai. He also has a white rectangular marking on his rather flat and broad nose. Personality As the captain of the 11th Division, Yajū is often described as "cocky", "self-serving" and "proud". He finds that his pride is his strongest aspect and that each and every battle should be one that determines pride. Even amidst battle, his combatants find themselves listening to Yajū's "Pride, being his most powerful aspect". While this can get old, it is all true to Yajū. While he does come off as rude sometimes with his cocky comments and pride in his skills, he has proven to be fit for the rank of Captain; something that several of his associates have touched upon. His skills often lead to him bashing his opponents, attempting to hurt their pride. While not everyone is as proud of their skills as Yajū is, insulting another always gets them in a mood to take on Yajū with their full might. Hidden behind his cocky actions and hard persona, lies a skilled and spirited combatant who expects the most from both ally and enemy. History Equipment Swords: Yajū infrequently carries the seven swords on his back , which are used when he affirms his adversary hasn't accumulate respect abundant to use his Zanpakutō in battle. The seven swords he carries are wakizashi katana,similar to but shorter than a katana, and usually shorter than the kodachi (小太刀 (こだち); meaning "small sword"). The seven swords look like large daggers with no guard. Power & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Even by a captain's standards, his Spiritual Pressure is absolutely monstrous. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from apparently miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion, when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and red in color with the appearance of a skull. *'Damage Resistance:' He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents.This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. *'Shockwave:' He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Shunpo: '''Yajū has been using Flash Steps frequently, though he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents; this way he can fight more. '''Enhanced Durability: Despite taking on a lot of wounds, Yajū can continue to fight against great odds. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Yajū is a master in sword combats thatnks to his childhood in the Zaraki district. He is more than enough to fight most of the battles with only a single handwith well-timed maneuvers, like letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce. For example, has developed his swordplay to an incredible level. Possessing a unique fighting style,Yajū holds his seven blades in between the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. As strange as it appears,Yajū is very skilled with this, spinning around like a buzz saw and overwhelming his opponent with all of the varying swings, giving him great versatility very similar to hip-hop dance which makes it difficult to predict his movement. When he finds an opening, Yajū can impale his opponent with most of his swords quickly and simultaneously. '''Enhanced Strength:Yajū has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to smash a on of his subordinate's head through a concrete floor. after the man didnt do what he said. In addition, he has this kind of strength to pic up his Zanpakutō which wieghs more than average Zanpakutō s. He is shown to have an immense tolerance for pain. Zanpakutō Hōchō burēdo '(包丁ブレード, Cleaver Blade'') is a giant cleaver-like blade that is broad and has three hinges that allows him to fold the blade itself when not in use and unfold it in battle. The blade was also shown to be able to maintain the charge even if he is no longer holding the blade. Unlike several Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Hōchō burēdo is always in its Shikai form. Hōchō burēdo is a full-time released form type because of Yaju s vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. Instead of putting Hocho on his back, he rather carries it around and he throws it in to the sky, having it come down just when he needs to use it. :Shikai Special Ability: He is able to coat his entire blade with electricity to add more cutting capability. : :*Bankai: Not Achieved. Trivia Yajū Ashita was based off the The '''Second Raikage (二代目雷影, Nidaime Raikage) from the Anime Naruto: Shippūden Quotes *( To a random Arrancar) " You know....you talk too much... lets just fight" *(To a random Shinigami) ''"Litsen son...just to make things even how about you attack me until I bleed, so then we can fight " '' Category:Tenryu25 Category:Characters Category:11th Division